


It's Over, Isn't It.

by PercyNeedsTea



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: GhostInnit shows up at the end, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentions of Blood, Suicidal Thoughts, and some scenes from that stream too, i say possible since this is all based on the moment tommys character seemed suicidal, possible spoilers for the december 5th stream, tubbo does too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyNeedsTea/pseuds/PercyNeedsTea
Summary: tw for suicidal thought, suicide, and death along with mentions of blood.-Maybe if Tommy fell into the lava, he would feel warmth again.Maybe if he was dead, he could go back to Tubbo without consequence.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, dont ship minors please
Comments: 31
Kudos: 536





	It's Over, Isn't It.

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy's character has been showing signs of being suicidal so I hopped onto the angst train and decided to whip this up real quick. Sorta short and it gets repetitive but oh well.

Tommy had never really thought about it before.

Why should he have? He had a good life. He was always smiling and laughing and loud. 

He had no reason to be sad, or _"depressed"_ , as Techno had described it once.

So why did he feel it now?

His blue eyes scanned the lava, watching the popping substance from a distance. The striders looked happy. Would he be happy if he was in lava too?

The orange-red’s of the lava looked so welcoming. He wanted nothing more than to run his hands into it and feel it warm his cold body.

Maybe if Tommy jumped into the lava, he could feel warmth again.

Death didn’t seem too bad from what he’s heard and seen. Especially with lava, as it was usually a swift kill. Ghostbur seemed happy. He didn’t remember any of what he did wrong and he could go wherever he wanted without consequence.

Maybe if Tommy was dead, he could go see Tubbo again without consequence.

Maybe if he was dead, his mistakes in life would be forgotten as the people looked at his dulled skin and eyes. Maybe they would finally forgive him for what he’s done wrong in his life.

Maybe Tubbo would be happier.

Maybe L’manberg would be better.

Maybe everyone would be better off with a dead TommyInnit.

He closed his eyes to give himself a break from the blinding glow of the Nether’s specialty. He remembered when he first looked at lava and thought of how lovely it looked.

Dream and Sapnap had been taunting him all that day. They made him wait on the Nether part of the main portal as they went with Ghostbur to view the Christmas tree.

He remembers looking over the edge in curiosity. He remembers being entranced by the warm looking substance. He remembers Dream gripping his shoulder and pulling him away from the edge, telling him it wasn’t his time to die.

Tommy scoffed at the memory. _’Pretending as if Dream wasn’t threatening me minutes before that.’_ He thought. 

He reopened his eyes and was met again with the burning colours of the Nether. It reminded him of the past. It reminded him of the flames of the hot dog on the camarvan. It reminded him of the first explosion in L’manberg. It reminded him of the colours he saw as Techno shot Tubbo. It reminded him of his blood in the pit. It made him think of the second explosion of L’manberg. It reminds him of the lava he wanted to jump into.

Maybe the warmth will seep into his bones and put him at ease. Once and for all.

There was no one to stop him this time.

No Dream to hold him back.

No Wilbur to talk to.

No Phil to console him.

No Tubbo to talk some sense into him.

He stepped towards the edge, deciding it was best to walk off instead of having a running start.

He stepped forward. Left foot, right foot, left foot.

Finally, right foot onto nothing.

He fell through the air, no regrets on his mind and a soft smile on his face.

Warmth set into his body and freed him of his crimes.

Everything was finally right.

-

“Hi President Tubbo! Look! I brought a new friend today! He’s just like me! Isn’t that neat?”

Hesitation. Disbelief.

“T… Tommy?”

“Hi Tubbo! I think I remember you. We were friends, right? Maybe we can be friends again!”

Tears. Sobs. Arm’s wrapped around the faded body and red shirt, bright as the owner.

“Oh, Tubbo, don’t cry… Here! Have some yellow! They remind me of bees! Hey, do you wanna listen to Chirp? That makes me happy!”

A nod. A smile.

“Sure… Tommy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed! Consider checking out my other works for more angst and some fluff! :D
> 
> Remember to drink water, take a break if its been a while, take your meds and have a good day :)
> 
> love,  
> percyneedstea


End file.
